


Remember

by WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Старбакс2 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, miniki G-PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старк слишком стар, слишком устал и слишком измотан, чтобы скрывать свои чувства за сарказмом. Слёзы прячутся в морщинках у глаз. Он знает, что в жизни есть множество вещей, которые стоит помнить: потерянные жизни, спасённые жизни, улыбки друзей, их слезы, взлёты и падения, тёплые руки любимого человека, вина и искупление.<br/>– Помнить чувство вины, чтобы спасать жизни, которые ещё можно спасти. Да, это стоит помнить.<br/>– Я запомню это, – отвечает Баки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

_**Please don't tell the words that taste is so untrue** _

«Пожалуйста, помни меня! Помни меня! Помни меня!» — в горле застывает холодный, склизкий ком вины. Она не даёт дышать. Голова кружится, глаза печёт, и всё расплывается, словно в мареве раскалённого над асфальтом воздуха.

— Ты помнишь меня?  
— Нет.  
— Должна быть причина, по которой ты спас меня, — тихо, спокойно, степенно, словно попытка погладить дикого волка.  
— Ты меня знаешь.  
Стив долго обдумывает ответ. Баки сидит перед ним за столом в комнате для допросов. Ни чашка с давно остывшим кофе, ни кувшин с холодной водой, ни пустые стаканы, ни чахлый фикус в углу, ни блюдо со сливами, ни тёплое неоновое освещение, ничто не скроет того, что Зимний Солдат на допросе. Он это понимает. Все Мстители, собравшиеся у мониторов в общей гостиной, это понимают. Стив Роджерс этого не понимает.  
— Тебя интересует твоё прошлое? — осторожно спрашивает Роджерс.  
— Да.  
Зимний солдат спокоен и собран. Он не совсем понимает, зачем Капитан Америка притащил в допросную кофе, воду и этот чахлый цветок. При должном умении всё это может быть использовано Солдатом в бою. Чего добивается его цель? Этого Зимний Солдат понять не может. Но желание знать, _что_ он такое, **кто** он такой, ворочается в мозгу, как огромный паразит: извивается, шевелится и грызет. От этого почти физически больно.  
— Что ты помнишь о себе? — Стив надеялся, едва ли не молился, что ему не придётся задавать этого вопроса и слышать на него ответ. Глупо, наивно, по-детски! На что он рассчитывал? На то, что Баки посмотрит ему в глаза и тут же всё вспомнит? Как в том слезливом и глупом фильме, название которого уже истерлось в памяти? Лимит чудес, которые могли случиться со Стивом Роджерсом, иссяк.  
А Баки, нет, Зимний Солдат, отвечает. Рассказывает всё, что может, в мельчайших подробностях.  
Если Ад существует, то Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс прошёл все его круги. Это понимают Мстители, безмолвно смотрящие на мониторы в общей гостиной. Это понимает Стив Роджерс. Баки Барнс, нет, Зимний Солдат, этого не понимает.  
«Пожалуйста, вспомни меня. Вспомни меня. Вспомни!»

_**I wish I knew it all my only solitude.** _

— И что теперь? — спрашивает Старк.  
— Мы не можем его оставить вот так, — вздыхает Роджерс.  
— Я уже предчувствую, что твоя идея вызовет у меня непроизвольное закатывание глаз, тошноту, изжогу и, возможно, острое чувство раскаяния в том, что я позволил себя в это втянуть.  
— **Я** несу за него ответственность. В том, что с ним случилось, **моя вина**. Я бросил его. Я позволил превратить его в… в _это_. Старк, ты понимаешь, на что я обрёк его?  
Стив сидит, оперев лоб о сцепленные руки. Кажется, словно к нему в один миг вернулся весь его возраст, нагнал, схватил за плечи, взвалился на него огромным мешком, под завязку забитым смертью и виной.  
— Кэп, для тебя это будет новостью, но ты не всемогущ. Хватит пытаться взвалить на себя весь мир. Твоя идеальность, знаешь ли, ужасно отвлекает людей от сияния моего гения. На сорок первом этаже есть отличная бронированная спальня с прототипом новой охранной системы, кондиционером и вполне пристойной койкой. Думаю, это лучше, чем опять засовывать твоего приятеля в холодильник. Но учти, Пятница с него глаз не спустит, — Старк улыбается, допивает свой виски и отправляется в сторону мастерских. Вряд ли он сможет заснуть, пока существует хоть крошечная вероятность того, что Зимний Солдат выйдет из-под контроля.

— Уже поздно. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
Зимний Солдат пристально смотрит на своё задание. Капитан Америка предлагает ему отдохнуть. У них тоже есть криокамера? Опять холод и тьма?  
Стив с запозданием понимает, что Солдат истолковал его слова превратно.  
— На сорок первом этаже есть пустая спальня. Моя комната на сорок третьем, — зачем-то добавляет Роджерс.  
Стив смотрит, как на лице старого друга появляется искреннее недоумение. Как в далекие бруклинские годы, когда Стив в первый раз сказал, что хочет попасть на фронт. За лицом Зимнего Солдата, безжизненным, выжженным холодом, смертью и тьмой, проступает лицо Баки. Так древние фрески проступали через слои грязной краски на стенах монастырей и церквей в далекой России. Стив читал об этом. Как бы сильно большевики ни старались, но упрямые, гордые черты древних пророков и святых продолжали взирать со стен. Баки там, под слоями краски, штукатурки и кирпичей. Он там.  
— Мне придётся запереть дверь. Прости. Спокойной ночи, — Стив смотрит в глаза Зимнего Солдата, надеясь: тот увидит, почует своими звериными инстинктами, что Стив Роджерс не умеет лгать. Никогда не умел.  
Солдат молча проходит в комнату. Замки мягко щёлкают. Где-то что-то тихо пищит.  
Стив прикасается к холодному металлу рукой. Он вновь бросает Баки в одиночестве. Вновь приговаривает его к холоду и темноте. С тем же успехом он мог выбросить его в открытый космос.  
— Хотел бы я знать, что это одиночество только моё.

 

_**Help me to forget I'm not the only one,  
Help me to forget the time of love is out.** _

Через три с половиной месяца Зимний Солдат всё ещё живет в сверхохраняемой комнате на сорок первом этаже. Но воспоминания всё не возвращаются. Лишь смутные обрывки, какие бывают сразу после пробуждения. Вот ты ещё помнишь сон, но стоит моргнуть, как уже не поймать и последнего мгновенья.  
— Ты любил яблоки, — говорит внезапно Зимний Солдат, когда они сидят в мастерской Старка, который возится с железной рукой.  
— Да. А ты сливы, — отвечает Стив.  
— Сливы, — Зимний Солдат хмурится, пытаясь соотнести новое знание с собой.  
Стиву всё ещё сложно называть друга по имени. Неуютно смотреть в льдисто-голубые глаза. И до панических атак страшно лишний раз прикасаться. Но могло быть и хуже. Баки мог быть мёртв. Баки мог не вспомнить его.  
— Это не моё дело, но ты хоть что-то про _себя_ вспоминаешь, или только про Мистера Совершенство? — Старк с любопытством смотрит на Зимнего Солдата.  
— Мы много времени проводили вместе, — хмурится Стив, — естественно, что он вспоминает и меня тоже.  
— И _тебя тоже_ , — иронично замечает Тони, но фразы не продолжает, только бросает быстрый взгляд на Солдата.  
Тот задумчиво хмурится, он погружен куда-то глубоко внутрь.  
— Пегги. Ещё ты любил Пегги, — тихо, но отчётливо произносит после нескольких минут молчания Солдат. — А фондю почему-то не любил.  
— Фондю? — удивляется Старк.  
— Долгая и неинтересная история, — Стив слишком быстро и нарочито отмахивается. Он внимательно смотрит на Солдата и надеется, что вот сейчас сквозь лёд и холод проступит Баки, хоть на мгновение, на долю секунды. Но нет. Капитан Америка может разглядеть полёт пули, но не может рассмотреть за Зимним Солдатом Баки.  
— Она мертва, — не спрашивает, утверждает Солдат.  
— Да, — коротко отвечает Стив.  
— Парень, лекарство от смерти даже мой блестящий ум пока не изобрёл. Хоть какая-то стабильность в мире, да? — усмехается Тони и продолжает настройку протеза. А потом добавляет, глядя на Стива: — Зато теперь у тебя появилась компания, Роджерс. Будет с кем навёрстывать бесцельно проспанные во льду годы. Чёрт, это значит, что теперь у нас тут два пенсионера, которым нужно будет объяснять, как пользоваться кофемашиной, посудомойкой и умными японскими унитазами.  
Стив еле заметно вздрагивает. Старк даже не представляет, как близок к истине. Одиночество — то, что сокращается в уравнении на двоих. Но до этого ещё далеко. Они своё уравнение даже не начали строить.

Баки всё ещё живёт в сверхохраняемой комнате на сорок первом этаже. Но он меньше вздрагивает от внезапных звуков, учится смотреть на людей и на окружающий мир. Пока просто смотреть. Прикасаться ему ещё слишком непривычно и некомфортно.

Через полгода воспоминания больше похожи на старый, множество раз перемонтированный, отвратительный фильм о Капитане Америка и войне. Но это всё же лучше, чем иней на ресницах и одиночество открытого космоса.  
Лишь перед сном иногда Зимний Солдат ловит себя на мысли о том, что рад смерти Пегги. Это иррационально. И, если верить хроникам, совсем недостойно Баки Барнса. Но он не Баки. Но уже и не Зимний Солдат.

 

_**Please remember me as I break your distance,  
When there's nowhere to go.** _

Время беспощадно перемалывает человеческие судьбы в своих жерновах-шестерёнках. Оно непреклонно, сурово и неизменно. Оно будет существовать до тех пор, пока Вселенную не постигнет тепловая смерть. Но и всего бесконечного Времени никогда не хватит людям, чтобы понять самих себя. Осознать. Чтобы сделать всё, что задумано, всё, что кажется таким важным.  
Зато время может дать _возможности_ : возможность привыкнуть, возможность принять, возможность справиться.

Мстители привыкают ко всегда хмурому и настороженному Зимнему Солдату.

Ванда предлагает свою помощь. Но Солдат твёрдо и безоговорочно отказывается. Ванда понимает, _чувствует_ , что он слишком хорошо помнит вмешательство Гидры, и уступает. Он сможет и сам. Просто нужно подождать. Поэтому она просто тихо подкладывает книги на кресло, которое в гостиной часто занимает Солдат. Он должен знать, что зло не всегда побеждает, а люди могут меняться, раскаиваться в содеянном и менять мир к лучшему. Солдат ничего ей не говорит. Но книги всегда исчезают, а через некоторое время возвращаются.

Вижн с любопытством наблюдает за Зимним Солдатом. За его скупыми реакциями на окружающую действительность, и чувствует какое-то подсознательное родство с ним. Вижн тоже не до конца понимает, кто он такой, не понимает людей и их реакции. Не понимает, почему Ванда порой бросает на него долгие, полные смеха и чего-то ещё взгляды. Не понимает, почему Вдова в эти моменты так понимающе улыбается. Но Вижн старается понять. Зимний Солдат тоже старается понять. Поэтому однажды вечером Вижн приносит в гостиную «Монополию», и Мстители и Зимний Солдат играют в игру до глубокой ночи.

Наташа почти каждый день сухо и по-деловому просит Солдата о спаррингах. Тот никогда не отказывает. И они дерутся так, словно от этого зависит по меньшей мере их жизнь. В конце боя Наташа всегда улыбается и пожимает железную руку. Всегда только железную. На удивлённый взгляд Стива она отвечает:  
— Он хозяин своего тела. Пусть помнит об этом.

Клинт трещит сорокой, постоянно прикасается к Зимнему Солдату: хлопает по плечу, легко бьёт кулаком в предплечье, учит «давать пять». И шутит, шутит, шутит. Словно поспорил с кем-то на сотню долларов, что заставит Зимнего Солдата улыбнуться. И однажды тот улыбается. Это и улыбкой назвать нельзя, никто, кроме Стива, этого и не замечает. Но Стив видит. Он может разглядеть полёт пули. А теперь может разглядеть и тень улыбки на лице Зимнего Солдата, через которую где-то глубоко-глубоко, проступает Баки.

Сэм бегает с Зимним Солдатом в парке по утрам, а потом ведёт его через шумную улицу в маленькую, всегда до отказа забитую кофейню. И Зимний Солдат ещё ни разу не попытался сломать руки всем тем людям, что проталкивались со спины мимо него и в спешке хватали свои ароматные и дымящиеся картонные стаканчики.

Тони похож на мальчишку, к которому Рождество пришло прямо в июне, каждый раз, когда Солдат садится на не слишком-то удобный стул в его мастерской и позволяет вытворять с железной рукой всё, что вздумается гению.  
— Стив, ты слишком похож на наседку. Отпусти своего мальчика поиграть с другими детьми, — усмехается Старк.  
Стив не знает, что ответить, и лишь растерянно хмурится. «Своего мальчика» — это звучит слишком интимно, почти пошло. Джеймс _не его мальчик. Не его_. И Роджерс отчего-то раздражён. И растерян.

— Ты всё ещё ничего не помнишь? — спрашивает Стив.  
Они стоят перед сверхохраняемой комнатой на сорок первом этаже. Стив смотрит в льдистые глаза Зимнего Солдата и неосознанно сжимает в кармане какую-то бумагу, кажется, это кусок отчёта о передвижениях Гидры в Восточной Европе.  
Солдат смотрит на Стива, словно через оптический прицел: видит бьющийся в артериях на шее пульс, поджавшиеся губы, напряжённые плечи, судорожно сжимающуюся в кармане руку.  
— Нет, Баки всё ещё не появлялся, — так в горах случается камнепад: неотвратимо, мощно, гулко, бесповоротно.  
Стива словно сметает этим камнепадом.  
Он хватает Зимнего Солдата, нет, Баки, за плечо и сжимает пальцы. Время жрёт минуты, обсасывает их тонкие косточки и сплёвывает в огромную бездну Ничего.  
— Ты Баки.  
Стив на негнущихся ногах уходит к лифту.  
Он прикоснулся к Зимнему Солдату, к Баки, впервые с того дня, как тот появился в Башне.

 

_**Please remember me,  
When you change your target still shooting at my soul.** _

Джеймс вспоминает всё больше, всё чётче. Стив рад.  
— Ты вступился за Терри, чернокожего парнишку из соседнего квартала. Тебе тогда сломали руку.  
— Мне бы сломали ещё что-нибудь, если бы ты не появился вовремя.

— Ты не умел танцевать, зато знал все мелодии наизусть.  
— Танцпол был твоей прерогативой, — улыбается Стив.

— Ты любил рисовать в парке недалеко от дома. Иногда прохожие просили тебя рисовать портреты.  
— Да, вырученную мелочь мы спускали на мороженое и хот-доги. 

Каждый день новый кусочек паззла, иногда затертый, с порванными краями, иногда яркий, блестящий, как новый пятицентовик. Каждую ночь новый кусок мозаики, иногда чёрный, иногда кроваво-красный, но обязательно с запахом крови. Каждую ночь, ощущая под собой гладкие чистые простыни, слушая отзвуки никогда не засыпающего города, чувствуя прохладный ветер из приоткрытого окна, зная, что он может в любой момент выйти из своей больше не сверхохраняемой комнаты за молоком, Зимний Солдат думает о тех людях, которые не могут сделать и почувствовать ничего из этого. Люди, которых он убил.

Джеймс всё ещё до конца не понимает, кто он. Не знает о себе великого множества вещей. Но он смотрит по сторонам и видит.

Видит, как Стив бросается в самую гущу событий, как каждый раз готов погибнуть, если это поможет спасти хоть одну жизнь. Как Тони ночами напролёт работает над оружием и бронёй Мстителей, как срывается в любую секунду дня и ночи туда, где требуется его помощь. Видит, как Клинт рискует собой ради того, чтобы его дети жили в чуть более спокойном мире. Как все они, Мстители, каждый день готовы умереть. Отдать свою жизнь в обмен на чужую.

Джеймс сначала узнает, потом вспоминает, что Баки, что он _сам_ когда-то был хорошим человеком. Хорошие люди не бегут от ответственности. Хорошие люди не прячутся, не забывают своих ошибок. Джеймс всё ещё не уверен в том, кто он: Баки или Зимний Солдат. Но он уверен, что должен стать _хорошим человеком_.

Ради Стива, ради Мстителей, ради **себя**.

Но как искупить убийство? Как искупить отнятие жизни? Можно ли вообще такое искупить? Баки не знает. Но очень, очень хотел бы знать.

— Баки.  
Когда Стив впервые его так называет, внутри что-то лопается, разрывается, царапая лёгкие, рёбра, сердце.  
— Да? — голос хриплый неуверенный.  
— Кто-то принёс в гостиную запись с «Касабланкой», — Стив пытается говорить легко, непринуждённо.  
— Да. Да, конечно, — чтобы понять друг друга, им требуется всё меньше и меньше слов.

Ночи становятся всё чернее. Раньше люди, которых он убил, были просто цифрами на бумаге. Фантомами без имён и лиц. Но теперь каждую ночь он видит их. Он воспоминает всех до одного. Виновных и безвинных. Он чувствует, как огромная чёрная дыра размером с галактику затягивает его, как внутренности вытягиваются и болезненно-медленно поглощаются сосущей, бесконечной пустотой. Баки страшно. Невероятно страшно и больно. Хочется убежать, заснуть вечным холодным сном без сновидений.

Но Баки _хороший_ человек. Хорошие люди не убегают. Хорошие люди _искупают_.  
И Баки решает.  
Баки решается.

 

__**Please remember me I'll break the silence,  
** I'll return one day.  
Please remember me  
With the code of tears you'll get another play. 

Дни сменяют друг друга. Зимний Солдат уже год живёт в Башне. Реабилитация идёт полным ходом. Старк взял на себя правительство. Он всегда умел красиво добиваться своего. Вот и сейчас Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс признан невиновным в преступлениях Зимнего Солдата и восстановлен в своих правах. Ему даже причитается огромная компенсация от армии, контракт с которой так и не был расторгнут все эти годы.

— Ну как уж тут устоять перед таким обаянием, — улыбается Тони Стиву и Джеймсу.  
— Спасибо, — Джеймс протягивает руку.  
— Родители всегда говорили: Тони, ты должен заботиться о стариках.  
— Ты похож на отца, — внезапно произносит Джеймс.  
Старк удивлённо смотрит на Баки, но тему не развивает. Хлопает Стива по плечу и отправляется в мастерские.  
— Ты вспомнил Говарда?  
— Да.

— Почему ты... — Баки не уверен в том, что хочет спросить: «Почему ты не забыл обо мне?», или «Почему так старательно пытаешься доказать мою невиновность в убийствах, совершённых под командованием ГИДРы?», или «Почему ты с такой осторожностью прикасаешься ко мне, словно я бомба, готовая взорваться в любую минуту?», или «Почему ты не оставишь меня в покое?», или «Почему ты считаешь, что я _заслуживаю второго шанса_?»  
— Кэп, ты срочно нужен, — Сэм запыхался и давится словами, но Стиву не нужно ничего объяснять.  
— Поговорим, когда я вернусь, — коротко бросает он Баки. Перед дверью Роджерс останавливается, оборачивается, смотрит на Баки и тепло улыбается.  
— Мир опять в опасности, стоит Кэпу отвернуться на минутку, — Старк входит в гостиную с противоположной стороны. — У меня что-то в зубах застряло? — шутит Тони, ловя на себе слишком серьёзный взгляд голубых глаз.  
Баки молча встаёт и уходит.  
Старк недоумевающе смотрит вслед.

Тони увлечённо возится с тканью для нового костюма Человека-Паука. В колбах, мензурках и пробирках что-то весело шипит, испускает облачка бесцветного пара и меняет цвета. Баки заворожённо смотрит на эту радость юного химика, вдыхает незнакомые запахи, наблюдает за реакциями. Старк настолько увлечён, что не замечает, как Баки живой, чуть подрагивающей рукой прикасается к лабораторному столу, трогает испорченные предыдущими опытами куски ткани, проводит по краям огромных дыр, оставленных какими-то химическими реагентами, кладёт раскрытую ладонь на металлические детали для новых крыльев Сэма (они холодные и гладкие на ощупь) — всё это наполняет Баки жизнью. Восторженной, бьющей через край, пьянящей, прекрасной в своем несовершенстве.  
— Старк, — челюсть напряжена до хруста, руки нервно сжимаются в карманах брюк.  
— Если ты ищешь Кэпа, то он ещё не вернулся. Чёрт, теперь потерялась вся эластичность, — бормочет тот себе под нос.  
— Я знаю, — глубокий вдох. — Тони, **я** убил твоих родителей.  
— Что прости? — Старк сжимает в руках опытный образец ткани и рассеяно смотрит на Баки.  
— Это был не несчастный случай. Я убил твоих родителей.  
Старк продолжает смотреть на Баки совершенно расфокусированными глазами и отмирает только тогда, когда тот протягивает ему какой-то предмет — пистолет.  
— Я помню. Помню их всех. До единого.  
— Мама… Папа…  
Перед Баки стоит растерянный мальчишка, не понимающий, что произошло. Потерянный мальчик с глазами, полными слёз, смотрит на Баки и дрожащими руками продолжает сжимать глупый, неуместный сейчас кусок яркой ткани.  
— Ты должен был это узнать. Я не могу это исправить. Могу лишь попробовать искупить…  
— Искупить? Искупить? — ткань разрывается со звуком рушащегося здания.  
Стекло пронзительно кричит перед тем, как стать осколками. Металлические детали гулко стонут, падая на пол. Реагенты смешиваются, плюются в разные стороны радужными плевками, плавят, опаляют, выдыхают клубы вонючего разноцветного дыма и шипяще хохочут, расплываясь по полу.

Старк бьёт Баки по лицу и кричит, срывая голос до хрипоты, обдирая горло до металлического привкуса во рту:  
— Искупить? Искупить? Как ты хочешь это искупить?

Баки молчит. У него закрыты глаза, а из-под начавших заплывать век сочится солёная влага.

Старку больно. Он чувствует, как внутри всё с хрустом ломается, все чувства, воспоминания перемалываются в какое-то кроваво-красное месиво, оставляя за собой выжженную пустыню ненависти.

— Ты думаешь, что сейчас я освобожу тебя от этого? Убью, и всё кончится? Нет! — Баки слышит, как загнанное, тяжёлое дыхание Тони медленно выравнивается, он открывает глаза и видит чуть подрагивающий подбородок, тонкую напряжённую линию рта, холодные глаза, сквозь которые на него смотрит та самая чёрная дыра, что преследовала его в кошмарах. — Живи и помни: твои руки по локоть в крови. Помни, что убивал людей лучших, чем ты. Достойных жить больше, чем ты. Живи и **помни** : меня, моих родителей, всех кого ты убил. Живи и мучайся, ублюдок. Смотри в глаза людям. Мстителям. Стиву. Помни и никогда не забывай.

Баки чувствует, как мелко дрожат у Старка руки, пока его ледяной, тихий, спокойный голос хоронит Баки под глыбами слов. Чувствует, как на его лицо падают слёзы Тони, как они смешиваются с его собственными.  
«Помни!» — вот оно как. Не смерть. Жизнь. Искупление длиною в жизнь. Жизнь, наполненную воспоминаниями.

 

__**Please don't tell me now it won't last so long!  
** Desire me in embrace and leaving here alone.  
Don't leave in morning light this room with opened doors  
And we have to pretend we'll never meet before. 

 

— Что произошло? — Стив всматривается в бледное, враз постаревшее лицо Тони.  
— Ничего примечательного. А нет, совсем забыл: твой дружок убил моих родителей.  
— Боже, Тони! — Стив мог отдавать приказы, когда Манхэттен был под огнем Читаури, мог утопить самолёт во льдах, мог не раздумывая броситься в самый эпицентр боя, но впервые в жизни он не знал, что сказать. — Баки… Тони, ты не…  
— Не переживай, твой дружок собрал вещи и ушёл.  
— Тони, — растеряно произносит Стив.  
Что ему делать? Как быть дальше?

«Пожалуйста, помни меня. Баки»  
Стив сжимал в руках неровный клочок бумаги и думал о том, что это даже не выбор.

Всё то время, что он жил в этом новом мире, он чувствовал себя той самой запиской в бутылке, что затерялась в океане и никогда не будет доставлена адресату. Но потом появился Баки. Еще одна затерявшаяся в океане щепка… О дивный новый мир, на берега которого их выбросило, он был слишком далёк для них. Этот новый мир был не хуже и не лучше того времени, в котором жили они с Баки, он просто был _другим_. И Старк — его часть, замечательная, восхитительная часть нового мира. Он сможет жить дальше и без Стива. 

А Баки нет. Он сломан. Его бросили в блендер, перемололи, а Стив и Мстители попытались склеить ошмётки вместе. Получилось ли? Смогут ли они до конца срастись? Стив должен быть там, где он нужен, где действительно сможет помочь.

— Тони.  
— Сегодня ты слишком часто произносишь моё имя. Нравится, как оно звучит? — криво ухмыляется Старк.  
— Ты же знаешь, что всегда будешь моим другом?  
— Да. Ты же знаешь, что такое не забывается?  
— Да. Ты же знаешь, что я всегда буду рядом?  
— Да, — Старк на мгновение закрывает глаза рукой, — да, знаю.  
— Не забывай об этом.  
— Я буду помнить.

Стив стоит посреди крохотной кухни. В руках у него бумажный пакет, пахнущий сливами.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Баки понимает, насколько это глупо и жалко звучит.  
— Я тебе уже говорил: я с тобой, до самого конца. Всегда. Ты забыл?  
— Я помню.  
Стив ставит пакет на стол, улыбается, идёт по кухне быстро, решительно. Баки задыхается в его объятьях. Ему хочется кричать: ты помнишь, что я убийца, помнишь, скольких я убил, помнишь, что я убил нашего друга, помнишь, что я чуть не убил тебя? Потому что Баки помнит всё.

 

__**Please remember me I'll break the silence.  
I'll return one day.  
Please remember me…**

— Чёрт возьми, из нас троих — это вы двое ископаемые, но только я похож на пересушенную курагу, — Тони улыбается так же, как улыбался, когда они со Стивом только познакомились.  
— Проклятая сыворотка, — горько усмехается Стив.  
Они с Баки постарели на каких-то несколько лет, тогда как время неумолимо приблизило Старка к последней черте.  
— Я рад, что вы пришли.  
— Ты же наш друг, — голос Роджерса тверд, как металл его щита.  
Баки стоит у двери и не знает, что ему говорить. И стоит ли что-то говорить вообще?  
— Эй, Барнс, помнишь наш последний разговор?  
Стив инстинктивно напрягается.  
— Ты отлично постарался за последние десятилетия: спас кучу людей.  
— Да, — Баки боится, но смотрит прямо в глаза Старку.  
— Когда ты старый сушёный урюк, стоящий одной ногой в могиле, то начинаешь видеть вещи по-другому, — Тони молчит и внимательно смотрит на Баки, а потом произносит. — Но оставить тебя в живых было одним из лучших моих решений.  
Стив удивлённо смотрит на друга. Тони улыбается, не устало и натянуто — открыто и по-доброму.  
— Ты делаешь хорошие вещи — спасаешь жизни. Это то, что мне бы хотелось запомнить о тебе. Это то, что тебе самому стоит помнить о себе.  
Старк слишком стар, слишком устал и слишком измотан, чтобы скрывать свои чувства за сарказмом. Слезы прячутся в морщинках у глаз. Он знает, что в жизни есть множество вещей, которые стоит помнить: потерянные жизни, спасённые жизни, улыбки друзей, их слезы, взлёты и падения, тёплые руки любимого человека, вина и искупление.  
— Помнить чувство вины, чтобы спасать жизни, которые ещё можно спасти. Да, это стоит помнить.  
— Я запомню это, — отвечает Баки.


End file.
